Traditional true flame candles, when lit, provide a pleasant ambience in many homes, hotels, churches, businesses, etc. Traditional candles, however, provide a variety of hazards including risk of fire, damage to surfaces caused by hot wax, and the possible emission of soot. Flameless candles have become increasingly popular alternatives to traditional candles. With no open flame or hot melted wax, flameless candles provide a longer-lasting, safe, and clean alternative. Such imitation candle devices often include light sources, such as LEDs, and include electronic circuits that control the operation the imitation candle device.
Along with the development of new technologies, scented candles that are electrically powered have appeared in the market. These electronic scented candles simulate a flickering flame, which plays a great role in creating the proper atmosphere for the above venues and household environments. In addition to their use as a decorative piece, these candles can provide additional practical functions such as releasing a scent by using a fan that forces the scent to a scent outlet for release into an external environment. However, such electronic scented candles often do not produce a satisfactory scent, and are not convenient to use